


Three months later

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Mick Rory y Rip Hunter, Minor Nate Heywood/Amaya Jiwe, Multi, female rip hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: Three months later"The Legends come back to Central City, they meet Leonora Hunter and Rip comes back with they"
Relationships: Rip Hunter & Team Legends, Rip Hunter / Leonard Snart
Series: Rip Hunter pregnant [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875253





	Three months later

The Legends had just arrived at Central City after months facing the Legion of Evil with no greater result than taking some physical and emotional blows to see the late member of the legends, Leonard Snart, being one of them. One of the four members of the Legion.

All members of the team were worried and somewhat nervous but Sara, acting captain while the captain was not present, had ordered that they would return to Central City to pick up Rip who would return to the team as captain again. Everyone was excited, even if Mick denied it, to see the young Hunter again but yes, Nate could not help but be nervous about meeting the young woman he had heard so much about.

What if she threw Amaya and him out of the Legends?

What if they didn't get along?

What if she hated he?

He was scared to death by every new concern that occurred to him, much to Mick's amusement, and Amaya's concern with Ray trying to reassure him with a typical smile of hers on her face talking about Rip and how great she was, when she wasn't angry.

That they would get along very well.

He doudb it because his mind was spinning a thousand times and the captain unknown for now, but soon to be known, imposed on he a lot of fear as well as respect.

-"Legends, we have arrived!"-Sara yelled landing making Nate leave a moment of the thoughts in his mind and look together with the others through the glass seeing in fact that they had already arrived in Central City in the year 2017.

Nate swallowed.

The moment had come.

Captain Rip Hunter was returning.

_____________________________

Rip was cradling Leonora in his arms as he felt and watched, out of the corner of his eye, as the Waverider arrived and landed where they did each time they came "to the present".

Soon she looked up just in time to see herself open the hatch and see Sara looking at her smiling, a smile that she did not hesitate to return.

-"Rip."-Sara said with a smile while she approached her.-"It is good to see you,captain."-

-"Me too, Sara, me too."-she commented in answer seeing how the other legends approached with the two new ones, of whom he had only heard, they were a little behind even approaching.

-"She has Snart's eyes."-is the first thing Mick said as soon as they got to where Sara and she were looking at Rip's daughter in the aforementioned arms, the mother smiled slightly as she nodded in affirmation of Rory's sentence.

-"Yes."-she confirmed.

Ray, Jax and Martin soon approached to greet her happily and congratulate her, looking at the cute and sweet baby in her arms, remembering that she had Rip's hair but Leonard's eyes.

Rip let Mick take Leonora in his arms while Jax snorted saying that she had annoyed the girl with that name to which Rip, once Leonora was in Mick's arms, gave him a light punch on the shoulder causing him to carry his other hand to his shoulder caressing him.

-"Violent."-Jax accused in complaint but there was a smile on his face.

-"Quejica."-was Hunter's reply, looking askance at the sweet scene of Mick looking at Leonora with as much affection as Rory would deny having him.

Jax snorted again and then smiled at his old and new captain, who gave him a nod before approaching Nate and Amaya with Ray glancing at them seeing Hunter's seriousness.

-"Heywood y Jiw, I suposse."-she said with serious tone.

-"Yes!"-Nate yelled nervously to the amusement of Hunter, who raised an eyebrow seriously as Amaya just nodded.

-"Is a pleasure meet you two finally."-Rip said.

\- "Anyway." - was Amaya's sincere but serious answer.

\- "Welcome to the team I guess."-Rip added with a shrug before turning around to address his other legends. - "We will leave Leonora with her Aunt Lisa and we can go." - He indicated and everyone nodded while Nate He looked at them in surprise.

-"Didn't ... didn't get angry? Do you ... like us?"-Heywood said in surprise.

To which Amaya smiled sweetly, shaking her head.

-"Come on, let's meet the little one."-and she draga him to where the others were.

The Legends are come back and completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this far, up to this tenth and last part of the Rip Hunter pregnant series.
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> Kisses.


End file.
